


Winner

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“HE WON! Geng WON!” screamed HeeChul clutching his pillow tightly.<br/>DRABBLE! HanChul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Title:** Winner.

**Pairing** : HanChul

**Rating** : PG

**Type:** Drabble.

**Word Count** : 568.

**Summary:** “HE WON! Geng WON!” screamed HeeChul clutching his pillow tightly.

**A/N:** _Ugh, title sucks. But I didn’t know what to put there, sorry. This little idea popped into my head when I saw that our Chinaman won at MTV EMA. I was so so happy for him I started yelling uncontrollably. After I calmed down a little, I told my sister “What is HeeChul doing? Did he look at this?” And this came out. Obviously, this was all in my head, I have no idea if it actually happened. Although I wish it were real :’). HanChul Forever ♥_

* * *

He ran madly through the camp, looking at his watch and hoping against hope that he wasn’t late to see him.

He hadn’t seen Han Geng in a long time…. (1 year, 2 months, 15 days and 4 hours, but who’s counting?) and when he found out he was a nominee for the EMA’s along with Super Junior, his heart was torn; he wanted his group to win so badly, but he felt, he knew that Han Geng deserved this award just as much as them. He felt just as torn when he found out that Han Geng was a definite nominee for the Worldwide Act (along with a bunch of people that didn’t matter to him) and Super Junior wasn’t.

-“I guess we can’t have it all” – he thought out loud at that moment.

He opened his bedroom door, his roommate was already there.

-“Hey, HeeChul-ah! Is something on fire? Why are you on such a hurry?” – said his black haired roommate, JongJin, flipping through the channels on the TV they had.

-“Shut up and put it on MTV!”

-“All right, ok, but don’t get your panties in a twist”

HeeChul threw him a murderous look and JongJin gulped, doing as he was told, not wanting to succumb on the Military’s Diva wrath. He put it on MTV and they were announcing that the “Worldwide Act” award was going next. HeeChul got nervous and sat on his bed, grabbed his pillow, and waited. After the other nominees, he appeared on the screen. When he saw his name there, his heart leaped to his throat, thumping wildly not letting him breath.

-“HeeChul-ah, isn’t that your Chinese friend?” – asked JongJin.

HeeChul didn’t answer, he was too focused on the TV screen, those three boys (whose names he didn’t remember, nor did he care to) were just about to announce the winner.

_Oh, Siwon’s God. Please let him win._

-“And the winner is… HAN GENG!”

He couldn’t believe it.

He looked unblinkingly at the screen; he saw Han Geng and tears started streaming down his face.

- _“… Being a Chinese and receiving this award… Thanks MTV, Thank you all. I Love China, I Love music, I Love YOU!”_ – HeeChul gasped, his eyes opening like saucers – _“I love you all, Thank you…”_

At last, he went out of his stupor.

-“HE WON! Geng WON!” - screamed HeeChul clutching his pillow tightly.

JongJin just looked at him and smiled, knowingly.

Tears started streaming down HeeChul’s face. He felt that that “I Love You” was meant for him. Burying his face on his pillow he shed more tears, tears of happiness for him and their love; and tears of sadness because he missed him… He would give anything just to be there for him and receive him and celebrate that award with him. But he knew that wouldn’t be possible. For now, he would console his heart with the fact that soon, very soon they would be looking at each other, smiling happily.

- _“Well done Hannie… You deserve it…” – he thought – “We’ll be together soon, just wait for me”_

His phone rang and he smiled. Cleaning his tears with the hem of his sleeve, he picked it up.

-“Hello, Hannie. Missing me already?”

The laugh at the other end of the line made his heart pick speed.

-“Just as much as you miss me, Chul-ah. Just as much as you miss me”

Heechul smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
